


Prompt: I Think There's Something Wrong [Thor]

by Lazy Cat Corner (Gummyyummy156)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Gen, Infinity War spoilers, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), black magic, halloween drabble, some creepy drabble leading up to halloween, white dudes hold the record for creepy crimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummyyummy156/pseuds/Lazy%20Cat%20Corner
Summary: Post-Infinity War. Thor can’t help but notice that his brother is acting strange. He can’t put his finger on it, but everyone else who’s spoken with his brother gets the exact same unsettling feeling.





	Prompt: I Think There's Something Wrong [Thor]

**Author's Note:**

> Just a Halloween drabble I wanted to throw in my AO3. There's no particular fic where this fits so I just slapped it in here and hope that people find it, lol! Hope you all enjoy and Happy Almost Halloween!

I think there’s something wrong with my brother. Since he came back, there’s something about him that is…off.

It started off as little things. He wouldn’t eat. Or _he wouldn’t eat in front of us_ , is what he would say anytime I asked. His skin is paler than normal if that was even possible and anytime he walks in a room there is an eerie chill that runs down everyone’s spine. I’ve brushed it off for weeks because I was too happy to have my brother home and safe. But, even I couldn’t ignore his behavior for long.

Hulk is what I would call a fearless beast. Nothing scares him. In fact, one time he attacked my brother like he was a mouse under a cat’s paw.

Now, the big guy won’t even sit in the same room with him without cowering. He’d never say anything about it, but I can sense his fear. Even when Hulk is at his angriest, the second my brother walks in, he stops what he’s doing and quietly shuffles out of the room.

I’ve asked Hulk why he does this.

“Bad.” Is all he would tell me. He’d never elaborate or go into detail.

Valkyrie’s barely known him and she couldn’t ignore how strange my brother’s been acting. 

She asked him to spar with her one day. He politely agreed and they started off slow. Giving him enough time to warm up and get a feel for her style.

After a bit of warm-ups, Valkyrie started putting more effort in her moves. After a few moments, I could see her struggling. Her body trying to keep up with my brother’s swift movements. Every step he makes is faster until it looks like Valkyrie is fighting a blur.

Things were getting more intense and it started feeling less of a spar, and more of a fight. I could have sworn I heard my brother growl.

Suddenly, Valkyrie lost her footing and slipped on her back. My brother had her pinned under his knee and the next thing I heard was a high-pitched scream. My brother stood up and walked out of the training room without another word. I thought I saw him pocket something, but I reacted so quickly, I didn’t have time to stop him and ask. 

Valkyrie held her cheek with a look of horror in her eyes. I saw a trickle of blood running down her chin and a chunk of her hair missing. I immediately rushed over and help her clean up. Neither of us wanted to talk about it or even confront my brother about what happened. 

The next morning, Valkyrie showed up with packed bags. Telling me she’s going to take a few weeks off.

I think that upset my brother. He’s been more quiet than normal. When we were sitting on the couch, he was staring blankly at the TV through the whole show. Not making a single comment or even hinting that he’s paying attention. His hand continuously toying with something hidden inside his pocket.  

I woke up last night with a sinking feeling in my stomach. I don’t know why or how, but I couldn’t go back to sleep no matter how many times I shut my eyes. There’s a voice in my head telling me to check on my brother. I quietly pad through the dark hallway and saw my brother’s bedroom light on.

I didn’t have the courage to knock or even come up with an excuse with what I’m doing up at 3AM, so I cracked open the door and hoped he’s not standing in front of the door. I heard his voice coming from his bathroom and I tiptoe over to get a closer look. Suddenly, his voice grows louder.

It sounded almost like he’s shouting. I saw his sunken eyes staring blankly in the bathroom mirror. I never noticed how lifeless they really look. He never lets me take a good look at them and looks away anytime I try to see. His hands were calmly hung at his sides and he repeated the same words over and over like he is practicing lines for a play.  

“ _No, I won’t! Don’t do that. I won’t do that. You must do it. No, not today._ ”

At one point, I thought he was talking to himself. Except at the last moment, I saw his eyes drift over and look directly at me through the mirror. My heart plummeted and I bolted to my room, locked my door and waited for the sun to come up before I’d come back out.

He greeted me the next morning like nothing ever happened. It’s making me wonder if I imagined everything.

If Heimdall were still alive, he might have been able to tell me what he saw. He would know what to do and he would scold me for being so foolish.

Unfortunately, it’s just me. Alone in New Asgard’s big and empty palace in the dead of winter in Norway with only my brother to keep me company. Every creak and sound the house makes causes me to jump ten feet in the air and look over my shoulder.  

I’m beginning to regret ever doing the resurrection spell.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [ Tumblr. ](http://lazy-cat-corner.tumblr.com/) That's where I mostly hang out.


End file.
